A Holiday Special: James and Sophie in Hawaii
by LuBr
Summary: This is part of my other story "Lucy Is In Love" and it's what you didn't get to see there: James and Sophie's trip tp Hawaii and their wedding. DL and my own OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A Holiday Special - James and Sophie in Hawaii**

**This is part of my other story "Lucy Is In Love" and it's ********w**hat you didn't get to see there: James and Sophie's trip tp Hawaii and their wedding.

**Disclaimer: I don't CSI: NY but I do own my OCs featured in this story.  
**

**Author's note: So, this is my holiday present to you guys.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**

* * *

**

James watched as the plane started to go down. Trough the window he could see the clear blue ocean.

He looked to the girl sleeping with her head in his shoulder ans smiled.

Sophie. Who would have tought that after so many years of nowing eachother they would fall in love. He sometimes wished that they would have been together sooner, but then again maybe if they had fallen in love as kids they might not be here today. Travelling together to Hawaii.

He kissed te top of her head "Hey, Soph. Wake up. We're almost there"

She stirred a little and lifted her head from his shoulder yawning she looked trough the window "Did I slept the whole flight?"

"You did. But that's okay, you need all the sleep you can get" He said brushig a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She looked at him and smiled. He knew that even tough she was smilling she was still shaken up about beeing kidnaped, but that's what this whole trip was about, making her forget.

The pilot announced that they would be landing soon.

Sophie leaned in to look at the window "Oh, look at the ocean. It's so beautiful" She turned her head to look at him "Thank you for bringing me here" She gave him a kiss.

They broke apart and she straitened in her chair to fasten her seat belt.

After they landed they took a cab to the hotel.

After they received their leis and went to the reception to get their keys.

"There you go sir" The young woman behind the counter told James "Here's the key to your room"

They went up to their rooms stopping for a stolen kiss in the elevator.

When they got to their room James gave her the key "You do the honours"

She smiled and opened the door.

She gasped when she was the room.

It had a big King Size bed and a big area with a dinning table. The room had a balcony with big windows that faced the ocean.

"James" She said turning to him "This is just...It's perfect. You must have spent a fortune in this"

He walked to her and wrapped in her arms "You're worth it Sophie"

She looked up at him "I am?" He nodded "Than maybe I should find a way to thank you" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He grinned and kissed her "Well, you haven't seen the bathroom yet, and the big bathtub they have"

"Ow" She grinned back "Then lead the way"

Laughing they went together to explore their hotel room


	2. Chapter 2

The next day James and Sophie lay side by side in the beach sun beathing.

James tried to focus on only sun beathing but Sophie's black bikinni against her pale skin wasn't helping.

"Stop staring at me" Sophie said not turning her head to him her sunglasses blocking him from seeing her eyes.

"So now I'm not allowed to stare at my girlfriend?"

She smiled "You do realise that you have seen me in much less clothes than this"

He groaned "See, why did you have to remind me of that? Now all I want is to get you off that bikini" He leaned in to nuzzle her neck "Maybe we should go back to our room" He whispered.

She laughed and pulled away from him sitting up "No. If we do that we're never going to see anything from the island" She got up "Let's go scuba diving" She began getting her things, putting a dress and walking towards the marine. "C'mom James. We don't wanna be late"

He sighed and got up following her.

After they went diving they went back to their room to shower for dinner.

"That was so beautiful" Sophie said smiling and sitting on the bed "Being born in New York we forget how beautiful nature is don't we? I mean I went to Montana almost every summer when we were kids, but this was totally different. All those fishes and reefs all around us" She turned to see James grinning at her "What?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to see you happy. I'm glad you loved it so much"

"Didn't you?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek "Off course I did Soph"

She smiled at him "So are we having dinner in the restaurant tonight?"

"I don't know" He said looking at the bed "This seems like a good place to eat in"

She laughed and got up "C'mom tough guy, let's see how this island looks at night" She leaned in to kiss him "We have all night to enjoy this bed James" She grinned at him and turned to bathroom.

He smiled at her retreating form. God he loved her.

After they ate they went for a walk on the beach, holding hands they walked barefeet on the sand, the moon twinkling in the ocean.

The breeze blowing Sophie's bold hair in the wind.

"James, are you okay. You gave gone very quiet"

"Let's get married" He suddenly blurted out.

"What?" She asked stunned and stopped walking to face him.

"Let's get married here in Hawaii. It's perfect, it's beautiful and people do it every day"

"That's why you want to marry me here? Because other people did it too"

"No" He said turning from her and facing the ocean "I love you Soph" He turned back to face her "I'm in love with you. And I'm not going to lie and say that I've always loved you this way, but since we got together everything in my life started to make sense"

She looked at him, the moonlight creating a halo around his face making him even more handsome "I love you too James" She said gently "So much, but isn't this just the island talking?"

"No. Okay, maybe I should start over" He said and then he kneel-ed in front of her "I don't have a ring because I just realized that I want to do this. I mean, I've known for a while that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but I was waiting for the right time, but this is the right time" He cleared his troaght "Sophie, will you marry me?"

When she began to answer he talked first "If you want to wait, to do it with our families, that cool. But I want to marry you here Soph, I wanna get on that plane three days from now as your husband. But I'll wait..."

"James, stop talking" She put a hand on his mouth smiling "I never really pictured my wedding day. When we played wedding Lucy was always the bride and I was always the priest" She felt him smiling beneath her hands "Usually the groom was a bear" She smiled "But I always pictured the guy I would like to marry and you have everything I've always wanted my groom to have" She released her hand from his mouth "I would love for my family to be with me on our wedding, but you are the only one who needs to be there James" She smiled and framed his face on her hands "Yes. I'll marry you James Donald Flack"

She leaned in and kissed him, their kiss turning from romantic to hot in a second.

Without breaking the kiss he got up from his kneeling position and lifted her from the ground.

"I love you" He said resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too" She smiled "So, how do we do this? What do we have to do?"

He put her back on the floor "I don't know. Maybe we should call the reception and ask" He brought her back to his arms "But let's do that in the morning. Right now, let's go back to our room and have your bachelorette party"

She smiled at him and he took her to the hotel "Ow...I don't know sir. My fianceé might not like that"

He grinned stoping one more time for a kiss "Don't worry, I wont tell him"


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Jame went to the hotel's reception.

"Good morning sir" The young lady from the reception said "How can I help you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know how what should I do if I wanted to get married here?"

The young woman smiled "All you have to do is fill this forms and pay a money order. You also have to pay an extra fee for the wedding ceremony. If you don't have any witness you can have some of the hotel employees to sing for you"

James stared at the form "Wow, it's that easy huh?"

She smiled "Well, we do that a lot sir"

James nodded "Yeah"

"Are you really going to want the ceremony sir?"

He looked at her "Yeah, sure. It's just sort off very real right now, but yes. We are getting married" he said taking a pen and neginign to fill the form.

"Then, Congatulations to you and your bride sir"

He smiled at her "Thanks"

* * *

Sophie walked inside the hotel's boutique. She needed a dress. James had texted her saying that everything was ready for them to get married.

She felt butterflies in her stomach thinking about it. They were good butterflies tough, she wanted to marry him so much. But she was still very nervous.

"Can I help you?" The sales woman asked her.

"I need a dress" She said "I'm getting married tonight and it was kind off a spur of the moment of the moment thing. So I don't really have a wedding dress"

The older woman smiled "Congratulations. I don't think I have a wedding dress but I might have something" She went to the back of the store and came back a few moments later.

Sophie looked at the dress she was holding.

It was definitely not a wedding dress. It was a soft summer dress, strapless and the A line skirt would probably end just above her knees. It had some flowers drawings in the hem. It wasn't a formal wedding dress but it was her wedding dress.

"I love it" She said smiling and went to try it on.

When she came out of the cubicle and look at herself in the mirror.

"You look very beautiful" The woman said.

Sophie smiled at her "I'll take it"

"All right" The woman smiled "Now, would you like to see something for the wedding night too?" She asked smiling at Sophie.

Sophie laughed "I think I do. Show me what you have"

* * *

After getting her hair done Sophie went back to their room.

They had agreed to not see each other until the ceremony so James wasn't there.

But she noticed a small box in the table next to the bed with a card under.

She took the card and saw James handwriting in it.

_Sophie,_

_I know you said you didn't need an engagement ring, but I wanted go give you one anyway._

_It's not a diamond, but when I saw this I knew that it was yours._

_I can't wait to me married to you._

_I love you._

_J._

Sophie smiled and whipped some of the tears that were in her cheeks.

She opened the box and smiled again "Oh, James"

It was one of those antique pearl engagement rings. And James was right. It was exactly right.

She put the ring in her finger and got up to get ready for her wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

James waited in the beach for Sophie.

The hotel had provided all the stuff for the ceremony.

The beach was decorated with flowers and tikki torches in the sand formed the path to the aisle.

James was wearing kaqui pants and a white shirt.

The sunset was starting when Sophie appeared.

"Wow" James whispered to himself.

Her hair was down but it had a soft curl that normally she didn't wear. Her dress was floating in the softly breeze and she was barefoot.

Their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

A guy playing a guitar started to play a Hawaiian song as Sophie began to walk down the aisle.

When she got to the end they turned to the judge of peace.

He began the ceremony and then it was time for the vows.

"You guys would like to say your own vows?"

James nodded and turned to Sophie taking her hand.

"You were always a part of my life. There are very little moments of my life that you were not in it. And that has always been very important to me. You have always been very important to me and now...Now you are the most important thing in my life Sophie. I love you and I promise to love and be there for you forever" He slipped the wedding ring in her finger and kissed her hand.

"Now it's your turn Sophie"

She smiled and whipped the tears from her face "I never thought I would be so lucky and fall fall in love with my best friend" She smiled up at him "You make more happy than I ever thought possible. I promise to love you and be there for you forever" She slipped the ring on his fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" The judge said "You may kiss the bride"

James raised his hand cupping her face and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you" He whispered his pressing his forehead in hers.

She smiled "I love you too" She went no her tip toed kissing him again.

* * *

They went back to their hotel room holding hands.

When they reached their door he opened but grabbed her hand before she could walk in.

"Wait" James said "Let's do this the right way"

He lifted her in his arms as she laughed.

"Well, you sure are very strong Mr. Flack"

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Flack"

They entered the room and fell in the bed together laughing.

James looked down at her "Thank you for marrying me Soph"

She looked up at him smilling "Thank you for asking me"

He leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't long before the kiss grew hot and passionate. James hands were everywhere and Sophie passed her hands trough his hair.

Then there was a knock on the door.

James pulled away "Go away"

"Sir, this is the room service you ordered"

James sighed and got up.

Sophie got up to and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

She grinned at him "As it turn out I have a surprise for you too"

She turned and head off to the bathroom.

James opened the door and took the tray and gave the guy a tip.

"Sophie" He called out "We have champagne" he said taking off his shoes.

His back was turned to her as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Chanpagne you said?" he heard her say.

He turned to see her standing by the door wearing a very sexy silk blue nightgown that ended above her knees "I do like champagne. Did you pour me some?"

"I'm sorry but my brain got fried just now"

She laughed and walked to him "Well, I thought our wedding night deserved something special"

He sat on the bed and brought her to his lap handing her the glass of champagne.

"This is pretty special" He said running his hand trough her tights.

"James" She said and he looked at her "If I haven't said enough yet: I love you. Very, very much"

He tugged a hair behind her ear "I love you too. More than ever"

They smiled at each other and leaned in for one more kiss. The food Jame's had ordered was left forgotten until many hours later.


	5. Chapter 5

Their plane landed back in New York and after leaving their stuff at James place they went to the Messer's for dinner.

They walked to the front porch holding hands.

Sophie hesitated before knocking ans James squeezed her hand "Are you okay?"

Yeah she smiled up at him "It's just...Think they are gonna flip over our wedding?"

James shrugged and grinned "Probably"

She laughed and rang the doorbell

A few moments later Lindsay opened the door.

"You're back" She smiled wrapping her arms around Sophie "You look great. How was Hawaii?"

"Wonderful" Sophie said smiling "It's really beautiful"

"I bet" Lindsay said kissing James cheek "And how are you James?"

"I'm great too. Are my folks here?"

"Yeah. They are in the living room. C'mom, we were only waiting for you"

They walked to the Messer's living room where both their families were waiting.

They greeted all of them and sat on the couch.

"You need to tell me all about your vacation" Lucy said "I mean who knows maybe we'll go there for out honeymoon"

"That would be great" Ty said "Or maybe we should just go there before and elope"

Danny was entering the room with a tray on his hand "Don't even think about that, pal"

Everybody laughed except for Sophie and James who glanced at each other.

Lucy was the only one who saw it "What? Why are you guys looking at each other this way?"

Suddenly all eyes were on them.

"Well" Sophie began "Is just that we sort of...We hadn't really planed it it just happened really and we...We would have told you guys sooner but we..."

"We got married in Hawaii" James blurred out.

All the women in the room gasped and Ty nearly choked on his beer laughing. Don also was trying to hide his laughter while Danny was standing with a disturbed look in his face.

"You got married in Hawaii?" He asked.

Sophie nodded and raised her hand showing them her ring.

Lucy, Lindsay and Elizabeth all ran to see it.

"Awww...It's gorgeous" Elizabeth said "Who knew my son had such good taste?"

"Did you at least take pictures?" Lindsay asked "I just wish I had seen you as a bride"

"We have loads of pictures" Sophie said.

Lindsay hugged Sophie "I can't believe my little one is married"

"I can't believe you guys did that" Lucy said.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is crazy?" Danny asked interrupting the conversation.

"Yes" All the women said at the same time

"I think is a little crazy" Don said but he was smiling.

"It's not crazy" Lucy said "It's romantic"

Danny just grunted and went back to the kitchen. Lindsay went to follow him but Sophie stoppped her "I'll go"

She entered the kitchen as he was getting something out of the stove.

"Dad" He seemed to to have hear her "Are you ignoring me?"

He sighed and turned to look at her "No. It's just a lot to take in Sophie"

"I know"

"I was just getting used to Lucy being engaged. I didn't think my youngest would be getting married so soon"

"I love him dad" She said simply "So much"

"I wish I could have been there"

"I know" She smiled "But our families re so close. It would have been a Messer-Flack wedding and we wanted to do this just for us"

"I guess I can understand that" He said "Come here" He opened his arms and she let him hug her.

"If you're happy I'm happy" He kissed the top of her head "Just tell m you kept your name"

"I did" She said looking up at him "But I'm Sophie Messer-Flack now"

He groaned "Now, that's just wrong"

She laughed.

"C'mom , help me out to take the food to the table"

So, they had dinner and celebrated the wedding. They had champagne and toasted because now the Messer's and the Flack's were officially family even thought they had always felt that way.

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_

**This is it. Hope you liked it.**

**Please review it. I love to hear peoples opinion about my stories  
**

**This will be my last update of the year. I'm going away for the holidays and won't be going on-line for a while.**

**So...MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone !!!!!**


End file.
